Homework Help Romance
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: this is the prequel to T.V night Movie. It is nothing but a fluff story on how Shin and Shu got together. Fluff all the way! ^_^


Disclaimer~ Nope I still don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did then I would have a lot more money then I do now.  
  
Me~ I decided to do author notes to this one!  
  
Toma~ What you didn't do a Seiji and me fic!  
  
Me~ Your right this is a Shu/Shin fic.  
  
Seiji~ Not fair. T-T  
  
Me~ Stop complaining. The sequel to this and the prequel to T.V night movie is nothing but you and Toma.  
  
Toma~ Yay!  
  
Me~ Yes this fic explains how Shin and Shu got together.  
  
Shu~ Yes finally I am the star.  
  
Shin~ You are sharing it with me lover boy.  
  
Me~ Enough about that onto the fic!  
Homework Help Romance  
  
"Blah! I don't get this!" Shu exclaimed throwing his pencil down. His bed was filled with various papers, maps and dittos.  
  
"I don't care anymore, but I can't fail this test or Nasté is going to make me work for my food." Shu sighed falling back onto his bed.  
  
"Do you think Shu will be able to pass this test?" Ryo asked out loud.  
  
"He better hope he can or Nasté is going to make him work for his food." Toma responded.  
  
"Can some one please help me?" Shu yelled down.  
  
"Want me to help?" Toma yelled back.  
  
"NO!" Toma gave a little giggle before going back to his book.  
  
"Ryo why don't you help him? You both are in the same class and from what I have heard your grades are slipping." Seiji said giving him a glare though his uncovered eye.  
  
" I am going to study at the library." Ryo laughed nervously before running out the door.  
  
"Can you help him Shin?" Seiji asked. Shin went a bright red and gave a pleading look of no.  
  
"Why not? He can't understand a word Toma says and I know the math I just can't explain it." Seiji explained.  
  
"Please don't make me. Right now I don't think I could take being alone in a room with him." Shin pleaded.  
  
"Then it would be a great time to tell him how you feel." Toma said thought their mental link.  
  
"Then why don't you tell Seiji how you feel?" Shin asked though the link.  
  
"I wish I could. But right now my self-esteem is really low right now and I don't think I could handle rejection very well." Toma explained via link. Shin finally gave in and walked up the steps. He decided he would talk with Toma later.  
  
"Please don't let it be Shin. I can't handle my emotions well." Shu silently pleaded as he head some one knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Shu shouted trying to make it look like he was studying. The person quietly opened the door and closed it. Shu looked up to see Shin is this adorable shy pose with a blush all over his face.  
  
"You ok?" Shu asked in concern.  
  
"Yea." Shin said giving a fake smile. Shu patted the space behind him giving Shin the queue to sit down. After 40 different explanations, 20 arguments, 100 times of sticking out the tongue and 50 minutes of trying to study, they got nowhere.  
  
"I know Shu isn't the brightest kid on the block, but did some one turn out his light completely?" Shin thought as he rested his head on Shu's shoulder. She quickly turned away hiding his blush.  
  
"Please tell me how you still don't get this?" Shin sighed.  
  
"I don't get hoe you got from here to here to here." She said pointing to various spots on the paper.  
  
"With a pencil." Shin smart mouthed.  
  
"Gee wish I thought of that, but no. I don't get how is would take 7 hours to get from America to England." Shu explained.  
  
"Well you divide the total number of miles by the miles per hour the plane is going." Shin sighed.  
  
"And that tells you how many hours it would take?" Shu asked.  
  
"Yes Shu it does. Now that we have finally figured 1 problem out of 50 lets go to the next one." Shin said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Shin. It is not my fault that I am bad in math." Shu pouted.  
  
"This is simple algebra. Just wait till you get into geometry and calculus." Shin said trying to sound scary.  
  
"They sound fun." Shu said sarcastically.  
  
"And you are going to have to take two of them senior year with the way you keep failing." Shin informed him.  
  
"I have told you guys before. I really try to pass that class. I just don't get it." Shu sighed.  
  
"You are going to have to get it soon Shu or Nasté is going to make you work for your food." Shin reminded him.  
  
"Don't remind me." Shu said hanging his head.  
  
"Don't worry I will sneak you some scraps." Shin said playfully trying to get Shu into a headlock. Shin must have forgotten how fast Shu's fighting reflexes where and soon found him in a new predicament. Shu some how flipped Shin from where he was behind him to now beneath him pinned down to the bed. (A/N: Have as many wrong ideas as you want but I am NOT suggesting that)  
  
"I knew this was bad! I knew this was bad! Now Shu is going to fins out and hate me for the rest of eternity." Shin mentally panicked blushing hard. (A/N: Wow I didn't think Shu could live for the rest of eternity)  
  
"Is he blushing? YES! Who ho! I knew it...ok not really but I had a good suspicion. Happy day! He never blushes like that when we get into wrestling matches. Then again he has never blushed like that." Shu thought happily as he leaned closer. Shin backed away as much as he could with his eyes shrinking in fear and blushing even more. Shu gave a cute smile before he pressed his lips against Shin's. Shin gave a high pitched and loud squeak of surprise. Seiji and Toma both looked up from what they where doing to the stairs.  
  
"Ummmmm....yea." Was all of Seiji's response.  
  
"Don't you think we should check on them?" Toma asked.  
  
"Nah. Shin knows what he wants and can take care of himself." Seiji said going back to the magazine he was reading.  
  
"It's not Shin that I am worried about. Its Shu." Toma mumbles quietly going back to his book. Shu slowly pulled away gazing into Shin's eyes, which where as big as saucers. Shin blushed madly as Shu kept staring at him with this lust filled gaze.  
  
"Gee I though you would have gotten it after the first time, but I guess not." Shu said leaning down again.  
  
"Shu...I...um...I can..." Shin tried to explain but was sweetly silenced by Shu's lips pressing against his again. Shin guessed Shu was eating some sweets before he came up because he tasted so sweet to him. Shu could slowly feel Shin relax under his touch and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. After about 30 seconds Shin pushed Shu off of him breathless.  
  
"Finally got the picture?" Shu purred into his loves ear.  
  
"If one of the guys comes up and sees us like this they are going to get the wrong ideas." Shin purred back.  
  
"Who cares, let them think." Shu said kissing Shin's tender neck.  
  
"Can't have them do that or they will set off the fire alarm. Besides you are suppose to b e studying math." Shinn stuttered.  
  
"I am." Shu whispered seductively.  
  
"This is NOT studying math." Shin stuttered again putting an emphasis on not.  
  
"I am studying. Studying you." Shu said nibbling on Shin's ear lobe. Shin voluntarily shivered as Shu's tongue traced up and down his neck.  
  
"Some one likes this." Shu purred gently brushing his tongue against Shin's ear. Shin gave another squeak pushing Shu off of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shu asked concerned.  
  
"N-Nothing." Shin blushed avoiding Shu's confused look.  
  
"Oh I get it. I found one of your more sensitive spots." Shu teased brushing his tongue against Shin's ear again. Shin gave a yelp as he shot an annoyed look as Shu. (A/N: Another thing of have as many wrong thoughts as your mind wants but I am NOT implying that.)  
  
"How are we going to tell the guys?" Shu asked lying over Shin again.  
  
"We can tell them right out. All of them knew about the feelings I had for you." Shin yawned.  
  
"They did?" Shu said actually sounding surprised. Shin nodded slightly before closing his eyes,  
  
"You tired?" Shu asked only to find Shin already asleep in his arms. Shu gave a small smile before going off into his own dream world.  
Me~ So kawaii!  
  
Shu~ I love it!  
  
Me~ Yes this is for all the people who wanted me to continue in the romantic one-shots.  
  
Shin~ A little intense don't you think?  
  
Me~ Thinking hurts.  
  
Shu~ Nope it is not intense at all.  
  
Shin~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Yes and there is going to be another story of how Toma and Seiji get together. But that is a chap story cause I love that couple the best. It has nothing to do with the fact that I find Toma the hottest out of all of them!  
  
Shin~ I feel loved.  
  
Me~ I think you two are adorable, but I have already started writing that story.\  
  
Shu~ Ok. ^_^  
  
Me~ The best way to explain it is the story is kind of a sequel to this and a prequel to T.V night Movie. But it is not coming out for a while cause I have so many other fics I am working on.  
  
Shu~ Well please R&R 


End file.
